


Belly-Up

by torrential



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrential/pseuds/torrential
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explorations lead to an amusing discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly-Up

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=8479381#cmt8479381) prompt on the Daredevil Kink Meme.

There's more laughter than heat when they finally tumble into bed together, but that changes quickly as Matt runs his fingers searchingly over Foggy's nude body. He's finally allowed to use this sense to map out his friend the way he tracks him by scent, by sound, by taste, and he plans to take full advantage of the opportunity and then some. Feel all of Foggy, memorize the minute different textures of his skin, the fine hairs on his arms and trickling down his belly, the tender thrumming of his pulse at throat, wrists, thighs.

He's trailing the pads of his fingers over Foggy's pleasantly soft stomach when Foggy giggles, swats at his hands. "Ticklish?" Matt asks rhetorically. Foggy nods anyway, a brush of hair against his delightfully bared shoulders. "Sorry." Matt runs the flats of his palms soothingly over his belly in apology and Foggy's breathing -- changes.

Matt pauses. There's a definite uptick in Foggy's heart rate, a stutter-step of burgeoning excitement. Experimentally, he repeats the motion, and Foggy's breath catches once more. "Uh, Matt..." His voice is a little higher than expected.

Well then. Matt grins.

Soon Foggy is squirming and panting under Matt's hand, skin flushed all over. The air is laden with the bitter-salt smell of precome; Matt runs his tongue up the roof of his mouth to savor its intricacies. "I feel like you think I'm a puppy," Foggy half-complains as Matt continues to rub his belly. "Which, not good for the street cred, you know?"

"You don't need street cred with me," Matt notes as he switches from an up and down motion to circles. Foggy whimpers. "You've already got me in your bed."

"Where you're giving me a _belly rub_." It's obvious embarrassment is warring with arousal. Arousal is winning -- Matt can feel the heat of Foggy's erection thrumming against his hand when he gets close at the bottom half of each pass. "It's unmanly."

"It's adorable." And kind of hot. Another whimper, Foggy swishing his hips from side to side.

"I'll show you adorable--"

Matt finally takes pity on him and the rest of the evening is spent discovering other delightful places to work each other up, but he's not imagining the blush when at the office next day, he can't resist and hugs Foggy from behind, palms settling deliberately over his stomach.


End file.
